Our lab is interested in understanding the fundamentals of centrosome biogenesis. We aim to uncovering the mechanisms that control the centriole duplication and centrosome maturation cycles. Through our own genome-wide RNAi screen and from other published screens, we now have a large number of candidate genes that play critical roles in these two cycles. What is lacking in the field is a true understanding of these proteins functions. In the past year we have completed a yeast-2-hybrid screen to identify the interactions between 94 centrosome proteins. We have completed the detailed analysis of 22 centrosome proteins and have identified 219 novel interactions. In addition to these core proteins, we have interaction data on 72 others. We are now focusing on understanding several critical centrosome proteins in extreme detail. One such protein is called Asterless, which is thought to be a protein scaffold at the centrosome. Our interactome has identified many Asterless binding partners, of which we are investigating three: Cep97, CP309 and Plk4. Each of these interactions is required for a unique stage within the centrosome life cycle.